(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a living organism conductive actuator constructed by a portion for transmitting a communication signal, such as an audio signal, to a living organism as a vibrating medium and a voice input portion, and more particularly, relates to the living organism conductive actuator used in an input and an output for transmitting and receiving a calling signal of a portable telephone, etc., and the communication signal, such as an audio signal.
(2) Background Art
A living organism conductive actuator is conventionally known as a device used to receive a calling signal of a portable telephone, etc., and transmit and receive a communication signal. The living organism conductive actuator is integrally constructed by a structure in which a communication signal transmitting portion for transmitting the received communication signal, such as an audio signal, and a voice input portion are overlapped in an axial direction. The communication signal transmitting portion transmits the received communication signal, such as an audio signal, to the interior of an external cover through which two wires for support extend.
In the conventional living organism conductive actuator, the structure for overlapping the communication signal transmitting portion and the voice input portion having an external surface formed by rubber in the axial direction, i.e., a longitudinal structure has an influence of a reduction in sound leakage, vibrational transmission, noises of a voice input and an external mechanical load on internal constructional parts.